


Grayson's Late Birthday Present

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), Youtubers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Bottom!Grayson, Boys Kissing, Breeding, First Time, Grinding, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Blow Job, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Power Bottom Grayson, Power Bottom Grayson Dolan, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Showers, Thong, Top!Cam, leather pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Grayson gets a special gift in his fan mail for his birthday from a C.D. He get's one hell of a surprise and it does not stop there.





	Grayson's Late Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to the Dolan Twins, Cameron Dallas, or anything associated in this fic.
> 
> I'd love to see what you all think!

Grayson Dolan loved looking through his fan mail. He loved seeing how he changed people’s lives. The gifts were what really touched Grayson’s heart. Grayson’s favorite gifts were fan art. He was amazed at the talent that some of his fans had, especially the way they paid close attention and spent extra time detailing Grayson’s abs. Grayson admired these a lot, imagining who drew them. He would sometimes get turned on thinking about them. Now that he was 18, he wanted to have more fun.

One day, Grayson was opening fan mail when he saw one birthday one that came a little late. It was a small square box. Grayson opened the box and found a note. “Grayson - think of me when you use this. Hopefully I’ll see you soon. - C.D.” 

“C.D?” Grayson said out loud reading the card. “Who is C.D?” He looked in the box and in it was a gift he had never imagined. Now in the mail, Grayson had received marriage proposals and people begging to date him, but never had he received a gift quite like this. This was a butt plug. A slick black butt plug. Grayson had always been pretty solidified in his sexuality. He was bisexual and open to anyone really. This was a whole new thing. How did this person know Grayson was a bottom? Was Grayson that obvious about things? He put it back in the box and figured he would worry about it that night.

All day Grayson kept thinking about the butt plug. He liked how it felt in his hands and he wanted to know how it would feel up his ass, keeping his hole spread. When it was about 9:30 pm Grayson decided to take a shower. He turned the water on and made sure it was steaming hot. His showers had so much steam it was hard to see sometimes. He stepped in the shower and ran underneath the stream. He let the water crash against his body and flow to the ground. Grayson grabbed his body wash and squirted it into his hand. He rubbed his hands together and began cleaning his body. Grayson couldn’t get the plug out of his head. His soapy ran down is abs and down to his already semi hard cock. Grayson’s cock was average about 6.5 inches, but Grayson knew his best asset was his ass. He washed his cock then moved his hand behind him cleaning his hole to use the plug after the shower. Grayson inserted a finger into his hole wincing a bit. He slid the finger in and out. “Fuck.” Grayson thought about getting fucked hard. He was very cock hungry and just wanted someone to demolish him. He inserted a second finger. “God.” He took his fingers out, finished showering and practically ran out of the shower. 

He quickly dried himself off and laid down in his bed. He grabbed his bottle of lube and the plug. He squirted the lube onto his fingers and slathered it onto his hole. He almost jumped at the cold touch of the lube. Then he put some lube on the plug. Grayson looked at it in excitement. “Okay C.D. Thanks for the birthday gift.” He started to put the plug in his ass. “God, yes.” Grayson whispered in a low voice. He laid there feeling the plug stretch his hole. He grabbed hold of his cock and began stroking it. He imagined being bent over this mysterious C.D’s knee and spanked. Then this guys shoving his cock up Grayson’s ass.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Grayson screamed. The butt plug began to vibrate forcefully inside of Grayson. “Fuck. Fuck.” Grayson was panting in pleasure. This went on a few minutes and Grayson stroked his cock while the plug fucked his hole. His cock erupted and cum shot all over his chest. He had never felt a sensation quite like that one. His phone buzzed.

_ Hope you enjoyed that. Keep it in and I’ll see you soon. _ It was a text from Cameron Dallas. 

“C.D? Fuck, Cam?” Grayson picked up his phone and typed.  _ This was from you? How’d you know I was going to use it now? _

Grayson was in awe. He had thought that Cam was hot for years, but he knew that being underage he could do nothing about it. They were good friends and both he and Cameron did not like wearing shirts, to which Grayson had absolutely no complaints.  _ I saw it was delivered today and figured you would wait until night to use it. You around tomorrow so we can talk? _

Grayson smiled and began typing.  _ I’m around and Ethan is gone all week so yeah come over. Oh. And I plan on doing much more than talking. _

Grayson did not know exactly how to flirt. While he knew he was bi, he kept it to himself. He was never openly into men or women in public. Grayson’s stomach was in knots texting Cam.  _ Good. I’ll bring my trunks and we can go in the hot tub?  _

Grayson smirked and tried to think about the best response.  _ Yeah we can go in the hot tub, but you won’t be needing those trunks. ;)  _ Grayson laid in bed. He just wanted to sleep so he could wake up and tomorrow Cam would be there. 

_ Sounds good, Gray! ;) see you in the morning. 11 am sound good?  _ Grayson was going to say come at 10 or even 9, but he did not want to sound too desperate.

_ See you then, Cam ;)  _ Grayson was going to jack off again, but he decided to wait and save his lod for Cam. He laid back in bed, closed his eyes, and the plug started to vibrate again. “Fuck!” This was going to make sleeping and the wait for tomorrow very hard.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

It was 10:30 am and Grayson was running around the house making sure everything was in order. He had sprung out of bed, still naked with the plug up his ass. He realized that while he did not want to wear them long, he should put some clothes on. He grabbed a button up and decided to only button it half way up his chest revealing some of his chest, which he thought would drive Cam crazy. Not for pants. “Wait…” Grayson remembered a purchase he made for fun once. He went through his drawers and pulled out a dark blue thong. It was lace on the front so Grayson’s cock would be visible and it framed his ass so well. He grabbed his tightest pair of skinny jeans and pulled them up.  _ Ding dong.  _ Grayson looked and it was 10:50. Cam was early. 

Grayson practically ran to the door. He took a moment to compose himself. He checked his teeth for gunk and made sure his shirt was unbuttoned enough to be hot, but not too much that he looked desperate or like was ready to fuck, even though he 100% was. He opened the door and saw Cam standing there, sexy as ever. Cam had a similar idea. He wore a buttoned up shirt that was only buttoned about half way with a pair of tight leather pants and Grayson could see a slight bulge coming from them. “Grayson!”

“Cam, buddy! Come in!” Cam walked in and gave Grayson a big hug. Grayson was enjoying Cam’s arms around his body. Cam had used a cologne that was turning Grayson on even more so than he already was. Cam pulled back a bit and Grayson led him to the living room. “So I do have a couple of questions.” 

Cam laughed a bit. “I kind of figured you would, but first Happy Late Birthday Gray. I really hope you like your gift.”

Grayson turned a little red. “Oh fuck I did. How does it work?” 

Cam pulled out his phone and opened an app. “I control it with this. See?” Cam pressed his finger to the screen and it began to vibrate inside of him. Cam had a devious smile seeing Grayson twitch from the plug. “You kept it in, I see.”

Grayson smiled. “Well you asked me to.”

“So you’ll do what I ask?”

Grayson grew closer to Cam. “Pretty much.” Grayson wanted it. Cam wanted it.

“Anything?” Cam’s bulge was much more apparent now.

Grayson was now straddling Cam, their lips inches away from each other. He looked Cam directly in the eyes. “Anything.” 

Cam pulled Grayson in crashing their lips together. Grayson ripped Cam’s button’s open. Their kiss was so intense he could not hear the buttons clatter on the ground. Cam did the same to Grayson’s shirt. The kiss felt like an eternity. Grayson loved every second of it. They broke a second to catch their breaths. “You wanted to go in the hot tub, Cam?” 

“Yeah, if you’re down. I can think of some fun.” Cam kissed Grayson. Grayson and Cam stood up. Cam pushed his leather pants down and he had nothing underneath. “I figured why bother, right?”

Grayson was in awe. Cam’s cock was about 10 inches. “Well I wore something you may like, but it can come right off. Grayson pushed his pants down exposing the thong that hugged his ass.

“Holy fucking shit Grayson.” Cam said. “That’s fucking sexy.” Cam grabbed the sides. “But I think I’d like it better knowing I pulled them off of you.” He did so and Grayson’s cock bounced out of the thong. Cam was on his knees and kissed Grayson’s cock, up his chest, and back to his lips. “We should take this out.” Cam grabbed Grayson’s ass and slowly and gently pulled the plug out. “I think you’ve been stretched enough. For now. Let it rest before you get the real thing.” Cam said smiling. “Lead the way.”

Grayson was filled with excitement, but he wanted to remain cool and try to act tough. He grabbed Cam’s cock, gently, and led him to the hot tub. They were outside and the sunk into the hot tub. Grayson leaning on Cam’s shoulder. “So something else I wanted to ask…”

Cam was unsure the tone of Grayson’s voice. “Go on?”

“How did you know I would be into you? And...that I am a bottom?” Grayson said.

“You don’t remember???” Cam laughed a little. “It was about a year ago. You had a few too many shots of something when we were partying and you took me aside. You were saying how you wanted to get with me, but you wanted to wait until you were 18. You said once you were 18 you’d be all mine and that you needed a hard cock up your ass.”

Grayson was stunned. He had drank in the past, but he could hold his liquor. There were a few times he blacked out, but he was usually responsible to keep to himself. “Fuck. I’m sorry.” 

Cam grabbed Grayson’s hand. “Why? We are here now, and as you can tell I’m pretty happy.” He gestured to his hard dick. “And it looks like you are too.”

“You’re right. Where were we?” Grayson said kissing Cam. Their bodies grinded against each other. 

Cam stood up. “Suck it, Gray.” He shoved his cock into Grayson’s mouth. He was shocked at Cam’s command, but very turned on. “Fuck yeah, swirl that tongue.” Cam pulled out and slapped Grayson’s face with his cock. “Yeah, you like that?” He shoved his cock back in his mouth. “Fuck Gray, your mouth is so warm.” Grayson was trying not to gag on Cam’s huge member. He was loving his. “Come here.” Cam pulled Grayson up by his hair and kissed him again. “I want to go up to your bedroom.” Cam said panting, wanting Grayson.

“Let’s fucking go!” Grayson said. He grabbed Cam’s hand and the two ran into the house. They got to the stairs. “Race ya!” Grayson said playfully and the two ran upstairs. Grayson had the advantage because it was his place and Cam didn’t know which room was his bedroom. 

Grayson ran into the room and Cam followed. “Not fair!” 

Grayson laid back on the bed. “Yeah? You gonna punish me?” He rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass into the air.

Cam grabbed Grayson and placed Grayson’s chest on his knee. He gave a few very hard spanks to Grayson’s ass. “You like being my bitch, don’t you?”

“Fuck yes Cam!” Grayson said. “Harder!” 

Cam was spanking forcefully. “Be my bitch, Gray!” Then Cam got up and threw Grayson’s legs apart. Cam dove in tongue first.

“Holy fucking shit!” Grayson blurted out. He had imagine being eaten out before, but having Cam’s warm wet tongue up his ass was nothing like he imagined. It was beyond anything he could have asked for. “Please...Cam.”

“Say it Grayson.” Cam said continuing to tongue his hole.

“Please...Cam. Fuck me!” Grayson screamed.

Cam pulled his mouth off of Grayson’s hole. He grabbed some lube and put it on his fingers and began to finger Grayson. “Looks like that plug helped. You can take two right away.” Cam was forcefully sliding his fingers into Grayson, twisting them. “Think you can take three?” 

Grayson nodded. “Just. Slow.” Cam did as he said. Grayson could feel himself opening up and he just wanted Cam. “Are you using a condom or going raw?” Grayson asked.

Cam continued to finger him. “I mean...I’m clean. Bareback feels better. What do you want, Gray?”

Grayson thought about it. “Please. Fuck me. Raw. Breed me, Cam. I’m ready.”

“I’ll go slowly.” Cam said kissing Grayson’s back.

“Fuck me.” Grayson said getting on all fours. Cam began slowly putting his cock into Grayson’s hole, but Grayson took control and pushed his ass back so Cam was balls deep. “Fuck me, Cam!”

Cam was taken back. Not only was Grayson a bottom, but he was a power bottom and he loved it. Cam stood there fucking Grayson as Grayson pushed himself back into Cam’s cock. “Yeah, Gray. Take it bitch!”

“Fuck yes, Cam!” Grayson was getting vocal and moaning louder and louder. Cam was loving power bottom Grayson.

“Take it, Grayson!” Cam was giving it all he could pounding Grayson’s hole.

“Yes Cameron!” Grayson said and at that Cam’s cock erupted inside of Grayson.

“Fuck!” Cam said feeling his cock breed Grayson’s hole.

“Yes Cam!” Grayson was jacking off and he turned over and shot cum all over Cam’s chest. Cam collapsed next to Grayson. “Let me clean you up.” Grayson got on Cam and licked his cum up.

“A guy who likes bareback, a power bottom, AND a cum eater. Fuck Grayson, you’re amazing.” Cam said wiped out. 

Grayson laid next to him. “So like I said, Ethan is gone all week. So we have the place to ourselves.”

Cam smiled. “Awesome! We can do whatever and wear whatever!”

Grayson smiled. “Wanna go down to the pool table?”

“Yeah, I love pool!”

Grayson smiled “Oh we aren’t going to be playing pool.” Grayson kissed Cam. They were so glad they were finally together. The two went downstairs for round two.


End file.
